The present invention relates to a disposable absorbent article which allows better shape retention and body contact during the wearing thereof. More particularly, this invention relates to a catamenial pad having a soft resilient foam member to reduce bunching, densification and collapse. This invention is intended to also cover incontinent articles, sanitary napkins and the like wherein reduced bunching and/or body contact, in addition to comfort, are important to their performance.
It is known that conventional catamenial pads or sanitary napkins comprise a liquid pervious topsheet, a liquid impervious backsheet joined with the topsheet, and an absorbent core for storing fluid positioned between the topsheet and the backsheet. Conventional pads however, have several disadvantages in that when in use, they become bunched through lateral forces from the legs. In addition, conventional cellulosic core matrices may collapse and densify due to fluid load and body pressure. The pads thereby become deformed and do not provide a reliable fit or coverage to the undergarments.
Prior known pads have included various structures to try to hold the shape of the pad when in use so that it continues to conform to the shape of the user. Patents which include such structures are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,195,634 to DiSalvo; 4,886,513 to Mason, Jr.; and 5,197,959 to Buell. Although these devices provided structures that could resist certain types of deformation, the search for improved absorbent articles which continue to hold their shape has persisted.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a disposable absorbent article which is soft, has a resilient structure, is resistant to wet collapse, and resists densification by body pressures, thereby retaining the shape and reducing bunching. Furthermore, the resilient structure is designed to further reduce bunching and insure sustained body contact of the pad through preferential bending or lift of the pad when lateral forces are applied by the wearer's legs.